


can you keep a secret?

by get_a_life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Dave Strider, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_a_life/pseuds/get_a_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the strider twins are taken from home by their bro after a neglective childhood, how will they cope with settling in and socializing with others their age? and how will they keep their secret a secret?</p><p>Unfinished and not planning on finishing sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. escaping

Dave’s POV  
Mum and dad had always tried to keep him as much of a secret as possible. They had sent me to school like all the other kids and on my first day I had asked,  
"Why isn't Davis coming?"  
"He isn't like the other kids, so he's going to be home schooled by me," mum had replied "and don't talk to the other kids about him okay?"  
"But-"  
"No buts, off you go!" She had interrupted, gave me a hug and sent me on my way.

I hadn't really understood why we had to keep Davis a secret, to me he was just my twin that looked a bit different to other people, I hadn't actually realised that it wasn't normal for anyone to be... part bird. I found out one day when me and him had ran away so he could spend some time outside in the sun, something he didn't get the chance to do very often. We had just arrived at the park when we noticed some slightly older looking kids hanging around in one area, suddenly one of them pointed at Davis and started to yell curses and names at him, soon everyone else was joining in and had pushed him down to the floor! One of the largest of the group was just about to punch him when I stepped in front of him and pushed him away as hard as possible, something I'd learned from bro. I managed to push everyone away thankfully and we ran home as quickly as possible.

As we had grown older we spent less time together and dad had divorced from mum. One morning she said she was heading to work, confused, I asked why she wasn't schooling Davis, she replied quickly and flustered,  
"His education doesn't matter, it's not as if he'll ever even get to go outside and don't question me, I earn money from this job to pay for the food on your plate!" And she slammed the door behind her. It was from then on that I would tell Davis a bit about each lesson every day, teaching him at least the simple parts of each subject. That was until I told bro about it on his next visit home from uni.

For weeks on end me and Davis would sit together every night, plug the headphones into our ipod (we couldn't afford one each) and block out the sound of mum and bro fighting over us, Davis' remaining wing protecting us from the rest of the world. Finally, after a month of fighting, bro told us to pack our bags but not to tell mum and get ready to leave early in the morning, obviously we knew what this meant because we weren't stupid and were happy at the thought of leaving.

Which leads to now, I'm dragging my bags down the stairs as quietly as possible, at three in the morning and failing miserably at it. Davis and bro are already sat in the truck ready to go when suddenly the familiar creaking of the door to mums room can be heard loud and clear behind me, I turn to see mums slipper covered feet starting to slowly exit her room at the top of the stairs and I grab all my bags at once, running out the door straight for bros rusty old truck. I jump in, slam the door shut and as soon as I'm in, bro starts driving at the fastest speed possible in his rust bucket of a truck. We've escaped.


	2. Unpacking

After a half hour drive, we arrive at the apartment, unpack our bags and settle into the spare room, which thankfully has two beds. After that I lay back on my bed and look over at Davis to see him looking down at his hands, confusion striking his face,  
“What’s wrong?” i ask,  
“I don’t understand, why am i different from everyone else?” he replied, looking up at me,  
“I don’t know either, may be it’s a gene mutation? I’m albino and that’s a mutation, so I’m sure there must be a reason, right?”  
“right.”

The next morning bro told us to get dressed then wanted to talk to us in the kitchen after. I put on my record shirt, black jeans, anime shades and red converse as usual then asked Davis what he was going to wear.  
“what about this?” he asked, pulling out a green t-shirt with wavy purple lines on,  
“i don’t think that really suits you that well especially if you're wearing jeans,”  
“this?” he said, this time pulling out a plain white t-shirt with orange rims along the sleeves, neckline and waist,  
“ok”  
he then pulls it on over his head, i look him over,  
his messy, strawberry blonde hair, pale face and anime shades covering his golden-brown eyes. His one wing flexes slightly, the other not visible after the…‘accident’, similar jeans to mine and his hands resting by his sides and although his nails look the same as mine, I know for a fact that they are a lot tougher, sharper and more dangerous and finally his orange converse.  
“let’s go” I say.

“So i know that Davis didn’t get taught for a while and the both of you need to go to school, unfortunately i can’t home school you ‘cos i gotta go to work, so you’ll just have to go to school.” bro says all in one breath,  
“WHAT?!?!?!?” me and Davis yell in unison,  
“but what if i get bullied, how will I keep my secret, what if-” Davis asks, all in one breath,  
“don’t worry, we can cover your wings with layers, jumpers and stuff and for gym you can use a doctor's note to get out of it.” he interrupts,  
“but-”  
“butts are for sitting Davis, don’t worry you two’ll be fine and besides, it's coming up to your 8th birthday soon, I know you can take care of yourself." I forgot about that! After the divorce mum was too ‘busy’ to even wish you a happy birthday. "oh, and you start Friday.” he finishes and walks off without another word,   
“but what’s the point in going on the last day of the week?!” I yelled back, but he had already closed his door behind himself.

Me and Davis walked back to our room in silence, him behind me and sat down on our beds,  
“so…”  
“soooooo…”  
“do you want me to help you with some more work?” I asked, as I couldn’t think of anything else to say,  
“okay.”  
we then revised some work for the rest of the day until it was time to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have much to do with the plot but I guess was just a filler and added some description/information about the characters and what's gonna happen in future chapters?


	3. nightmares (aka the 'accident')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to change warning as this chapter has some violence in.

Davis' POV  
"Boy, get back here!" A familiar voice yells, I turn around to see a bulky man with bloodshot eyes standing at the top of the stairs, brandishing some type of weapon in one hand. I have to escape and realise that my wings are faster than my legs, so i push off the ground and fly straight through the whole house until I've reached the stairs and lost him. Flying up, I check behind me again not realising Dave is waiting for me at the top and crash into him, thankfully the floor was carpeted so it doesn't make too much noise.  
“This way!” he whispers, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the attic ladder, the two of us climb up, turn on the light and pull the ladder up with us, as well as closing the hatch that usually covers it up so he can’t see where we have gone. After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, listening to slurs and curses from two floors down, we hear the voice getting closer, coming up the stairs and slamming doors open.   
“DAVIS!” it yells opening, presumably, mine and Dave’s bedroom door, throwing things around including the bed.  
“You better come out boy!” it screams again. The attic opens, he pulls down the ladder and climbs up, pushing Dave to the floor and grabbing my wrist, I try to pull away but he's too strong.

and then it happens, searing pain in my right shoulder, my vision turns hazy for a second and blood drips on to the floorboards below me, I look up and see the horrified face of my brother, the maddening stare from my father and finally realise something isn't right... my wing is gone. I don't scream in pain, I don't cry in fear, I don't even freeze in shock, but I act in anger, I pull out my sword that bro gave me for protection and stab him through his left lung before he can harm me any more. He collapses to his knees, blood starting to pour from his mouth, but he still reaches for me, trying to attack in his drugged up state and throws the knife, it misses me and heads straight for Dave-

I wake up screaming, a layer of sweat covering me and then sit up checking Dave's bed to see if he's safe then realise he's sat right next to me holding my hand, I dive into his arms and cry like i never have before, he waits until my breath's back.  
"Was it-"  
"Yeah." I interrupt, already knowing what the question was,  
"How far through did you get?" He asks,  
"Just before you were..." I answer, not wanting to finish but indicating towards my waist, the place where the knife had ended up in reality not the dream.  
"This time you were mumbling something, you haven’t done that before." He tells me.

"Is everyone okay?" Bro asks, running into the room,  
"Yeah, Davis' just had a nightmare." Dave answers for me, I'm glad I didn't have to answer as my throat's still croaky.   
"Bro can I talk to you outside?" I ask,  
"Sure." We walk out side of the bedroom then I tell him,  
"What hurt most, more than having my wing cut off, was that I told myself dad had hurt me because he was ill,” (that’s what bro had told me and Dave was wrong with him, but I knew he was on drugs)  
“But when mum arrived later, as soon as she saw me and Dave I expected her to run to us and give us both a huge hug," my eyes started to tear up,  
"She ran straight towards Dave and didn't even notice me. I walked up to her to give her a hug, but she turned around and shouted at me. The only person who actually comforted me that day was you. I don't think I ever said it, but thank you so, so much."  
"Don't worry about it lil man, I was just doing what bros do. You should get back in there, Dave might be worried about you." I walk back in the room, bro following behind me and hop back in bed,  
"Okay, you two should try and get back to sleep if you can, you need as much rest as possible for school." Bro states, then he's gone in a flash.  
"Night Dave" I whisper,  
"Night Davis" he replies.


	4. School

Davis’ POV  
“Okay see you guys later,” Bro says as I jump out the truck, Dave coming out behind me,  
“see ya bro.” we say together and head inside, butterflies fluttering about in my stomach like they fucking own the place.  
“Now then everyone, these are our new pupils, Dave and Davis, i want you all to be nice to them, okay?” says our teacher who introduced herself as ms. paint earlier  
“okay.” they all say as a group, all in a circle,  
“now then boys, how about you go sit down next to who ever you want.”  
me and Dave look at the small circle and both head in the same direction, gripping each others hands tightly then sit down between two people, me next to some cute adorkable kid with square-framed glasses, buck teeth, messy raven hair and a ghostbusters t-shirt and Dave next to some grumpy looking kid with red hair.  
“hi, my name’s John!” the boy next to me says,  
“sup, i’m Davis, this is Dave.”  
“why do you both have similiar names, doesn’t get confusing for your parents especially with you being twins?” the redhead asks,  
“well first of all we don’t have parents,” Dave answers and Karkat blushes, presumably from feeling bad about what he he said, “ also you can tell us apart because of our hair and our names weren’t our choice. Also you never told us your name.”  
“Karkat.” he states plainly, ms paint asks for everyone's attention so we don’t talk for the rest of the day until break when Karkat and John introduce us to their friends.

“This is Jade Harley,” Karkat says blathering on about her and others, I recognise that name and face from somewhere, but where? I carry on listening to what Karkat’s saying about others around, he points out rose but of course I already know her as our cousin, John also says that apparently her and Kanaya are inseparable and want to live together when they grow up. A small girl with a huge, almost ery, grin and a dragon headed cane then runs up to us, pulling behind her a girl with a pirate costume and long black hair,  
"Hi, I'm terezi!" She introduces herself as, "and this is my best friend Vriska!" Vriska then says hi as well and explains that she wants to be pirate when she grows up,  
" I don't think you're allowed to be a pirate any more," I mumble quietly,   
"Well I don't care, I can be whatever I want to be, that's what mummy says." She boasts.

When ms paint says we can leave, all the children run outside to their parents, other than me and Dave who walk out precariously due to there being so many people around. We sit down on a bench and wait for bro to arrive, he arrives after about 5 minutes, apologising for being late as he had lost track of the time, we tell him it's ok and tell him about our day, all our new friends and I ask about Jade, he says he recognises the name as well but can't remember where from. 

"Davis," dave asks me from his bed across the room,  
"Yeah?"   
"What do you think of Karkat?"   
"I think he's a grumpy kid who seems slightly sad, why?"  
"No reason."he finishes, we both sit in silence for a while before I speak up,  
"What do you think of John?"  
" I think he's a weird nerd who seems like a nice friend." He replies in an impression of my own voice.  
I lie there in my bed and think about John and all mine and Dave's new friends until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be posting at all this weekend because im going to manchester comic-con (yay!) So might be updating around monday or tuesday.


	5. the dinner

Dave's POV

"Roof, five minutes." Bro states plainly as he sticks his head through the door, then leaves before me or Davis can even respond. We already know what this means, Strider strife Saturday, the two of us grab our swords and head to the kitchen, I pour us both some aj and prepare for practice.

As soon as we're up bro's on us like a ton of bricks, only making small cuts with his sword at first so as not to harm us too much, just startle. We soon get into it and start blocking him whenever possible, obviously missing some but doing much better than the first time years ago. Me and Davis go back to back, I can feel his wing moving every time he makes a move, then I manage to get a good hit on bro, he's slowing slightly and his moves are getting sloppier. I eye Davis over my shoulder and vice versa, we then both dive behind separate air-vent-pipe-things, I perform a roll to dodge a sword heading to my waist then sit up with my weapon at the ready. Davis is being attacked more than me and I use that to my advantage, I flash step behind bro and jump at his back, intending to land on him and hold his head in a lock with my sword. Unfortunately for me, bro must have noticed and turns around, metal clashing with metal and creating an echoing sound. He uses his strength as an advantage and pushes me to the ground, holding the sword to my throat. He stands, moving the weapon away from me,

“good, you did better than last time-” he says before being interrupted by his phone, he answers it then hangs up after a short conversation to whoever called,

“Jake’s coming over for dinner and says his cousin is coming, she’s about your age so I want you to be nice to her okay?” 

“okay.” we say in sync, walking down to the apartment and start to play a game of mario kart on the wii.

“Jake’s here!” shouts bro heading to open the door, I poke my head out of our room to see Jake talking to bro, someone with long black hair stood behind him shyly, He moves out of the way for bro to view them and presumably introduce them when i recognise that it’s Jade from school. I tell Davis who looks up from the screen and pokes his head out the door as well to view our guests. We then both run out and start talking Jade,

“boys, this is-” bro starts to introduce before Davis interrupts,

“we know, we go to school together.” we then run to our room pulling Jade with us to show her all the cool things we do in our own time.

“kids, food’s ready!” Jake shouts from the kitchen table that we rarely use unless guests are over. We sit down and start eating our food that has clearly been cooked by Jake because bro can’t cook for shit. After that we watch avatar because it’s Jake’s favourite movie; me, Jade and Davis sit on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets and bro and Jake on the sofa. About half way through Jade starts to yawn and her eyes droop so the three of us head back to our room and create a makeshift bed for her out of pillows, she lies down on it and falls asleep almost instantly. We head back to the tv to find Jake and bro asleep, Jake’s head on bro’s shoulder and his head drooping to the side. I go grab some blankets whilst Davis picks some pillows off the floor, I lay the blankets over the two and he places the pillow on the back of the sofa, moving bros head slightly so it’s positioned atop. We walk back to our room and fall asleep, tired slightly from the ‘exercise’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said id post this ages ago but I guess im just lazy and wont be setting publishing dates again


	6. I aint finishing this

Hey sorry to tell you guys but im never gonna finish this (in case you havent worked that out yet) even if i still was into homestuck i probably wouldnt be able to finish this anyway because i have a short attention span and i avoid my problems.

Sorry im such a failure kiddos 


End file.
